


a green-eyed monster

by potterbite



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Buck, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealous Eddie, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: Jealous Eddie, bisexual Buck and love declarations. All my favorite tropes in one fic!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	a green-eyed monster

“Who’s that?” Eddie glares, looking over at where Buck is helping a guy with a quick bandage. Does the guy _really_ have to smile that wide and talk so much? And why is Buck even entertaining him to begin with?

“Who?” Hen asks distractedly; she’s packing up her bag, the rest of the team already done with all of the patients that needed their help so they’re just waiting for Buck to finish up. 

“That guy!” Eddie points with his entire arm. “Flirting with Buck. What’s his problem?”

This catches Hen’s attention and she pauses with her hands still in the bag to look over at Buck. A smile slowly forms on her face.

“Doesn’t seem to be a problem at all, Eddie.” She claps friendly on his shoulder. “Buck is flirting back.”

“Who’s flirting back?” comes Chimney’s voice as he rounds the ambulance to where they’re standing. 

“Buck and his last patient are flirting and Eddie’s bothered by it.”

He doesn’t see the look that Hen and Chimney exchange. 

“I am not,” he grumbles and heads over to the truck instead. 

Less than ten minutes later, the team is on their way back, all together. For some reason, Chimney and Hen asked some of the other guys to drive the ambulance back. Eddie didn’t hear the reason why, which seems weird as they’re just completely silent now.

Whatever. 

“You know, you shouldn’t lead a guy on when it’s never gonna happen,” Eddie mutters when he can’t take it any longer. 

Buck frowns, looking from Chim, to Hen, to Eddie. “What?”

“That guy, with the bandage. He flirted with you, so you shouldn’t flirt back.”

Buck looks stunned for a beat, nobody else speaking. Then he swallows. 

“Let me get this straight.” Chim sniggers, but Eddie chooses to ignore that. “I’m not allowed to flirt when someone attractive likes me and gives me their number?”

“You - well, no, you’re not. You don’t even like men.”

“Yes I do.”

The quiet inside the truck grows, or maybe it’s just in Eddie’s head because nobody else seems thrown by this information. Not even a little bit. 

He keeps his gaze on Buck. “Since when?”

Buck raises both eyebrows. “Since always. It just so happens that women are usually more flirty to me on the job than men tend to be.” Another deep frown. “Is it a problem for you that I like both men and women?”

Eddie splutters. “Of course it isn’t!”

“Then why - ?”

“I’m just shocked since you’ve never said anything!”

“Well, you’ve never asked.”

“I didn’t know I had to ask my best friend for that information!”

Buck ignores that. “So are you bothered by the fact that I flirted with a guy that asked me out or that I didn’t tell you I like guys to begin with? I’m confused.”

Eddie huffs. He really doesn’t want to discuss this anymore with the rest of the team looking on as if it’s some soap opera.

“Never mind.”

Everyone is silent for the rest of the drive back and Eddie turns his head to the street outside. 

* * *

Buck ignores him for the rest of their shift, but since Eddie is also pretty darned annoyed he doesn’t really mind. Not much anyway. He can’t believe his best friend for almost four years never told him he was into both men and women. That seems like pretty vital information, isn’t it? Maybe Eddie could’ve set Buck up with some nice guy.

Okay, no. That idea makes Eddie nauseous with jealousy. Like from a best friend perspective, in a very platonic way. 

But it still gnaws at him, so much that Chris complains about him being distracted two days later. So even though it’s his day off, he drops his son off at his abuela. He has just come back home and sunken deep into the sofa when words Ana Flores told him months ago pops into his mind. One of the last things she said before they parted ways, actually.

_I just think you need to figure out who you love and be honest with yourself about it. Promise me._

It didn’t make sense to Eddie at the time, but now he bolts back up as his brain somehow chooses this opportunity to make the connection between those words and Buck. 

Well shit. 

He’s in his car within five minutes.

* * *

Buck looks unamused when he opens his front door and sees Eddie standing there, holding up a six pack of beers. 

“I come in peace.”

Buck rolls his eyes in response but steps aside to let Eddie in, walking together to the kitchen where Buck grabs the bottle opener from a drawer. 

“I’m still not sure what happened the other day,” Buck says as he takes a sip from his beer. Eddie, however, takes multiple gulps; he has no idea how to have this conversation. At all. 

“I just didn’t like the look of him, that’s all,” he says dumbly after a short pause. 

The younger man just stares at him, as if he knows he’s full of shit. Which he is. Then Buck takes a deep breath. “Right now, I think you’re another homophobic ass and I’m kind of horrified I’ve been friends with you for so long and not known this.”

Eddie almost chokes on the beer he just drank. “No, no, no, that’s not it at all.”

“Then you need to tell me what it was about.” Buck captures his gaze and refuses to let go, looking stern. “Now.”

Eddie swallows. “Well, to tell you the truth, I was jealous!” His voice comes out higher than intended, but it’s just the two of them there so he doesn’t bother lowering it. It feels good to shout.

Buck looks confused, adorably so, but still raises his voice to match Eddie’s. “What?! Why would you be jealous? You are making no sense right now!”

“I don’t know how else to put it!”

“Then we might as well be speaking different languages!”

They keep looking at each other for several minutes until Eddie ultimately cracks first, not able to resist those eyes any longer. The pleading in them.

“What if I’m in love with you?!” he blurts loudly, the words out of his control, his mind not even caught up with what’s happening. 

Buck looks stunned, mouth gaping for a few seconds before he closes it with a snap. Another beat, then he yells, “That’s good, because I’m in love with you too!”

“Fine!” he shouts, and drags a hand through his own hair. “Can I kiss you then?!”

Finally, Buck grins, fast and dangerous. “Thought you’d never ask,” he replies in a low voice, almost like a purr.

They meet in the middle, lips crashing together hard as Buck’s arms sneak around his waist, one hand going up the back of his shirt, palm flat against warm skin. Eddie has one hand resting firmly on Buck’s neck, and as he moves his fingers to find a pulse, Buck groans. Eddie swallows the sound greedily.

If he could spend the rest of his days here in a dimly lit kitchen with Buck, the taste of beer on both their tongues, no sound except their own breathing, he’s pretty sure he’d be perfectly happy.

But as they do have to breathe properly at some point, they break apart after what feels like forever and just stare at each other, panting. 

“I never would’ve guessed you to be the jealous type,” Buck finally says. “But thank God for that.”

Eddie smiles, feeling giddy. “Who knew?” He takes one of Buck’s hands in his own. “Sleep?” 

Buck nods, and they start to head up the stairs together. But then he remembers something and stops abruptly in the middle, turning to face the other man. “But to be clear, I really need you to delete that man’s phone number.”

Buck laughs. “Consider it done.”


End file.
